V A G U E
by BunnyJoon
Summary: Seorang laki-laki dewasa menghampirinya bersama mainan robot-robotan yang telah lama Junmyeon idamkan, dengan senyuman hangat Ia mengatakan "Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku ?". Wu Yifan, nama yang Junmyeon kenali sebagai Daddynya. Seiring waktu, Junmyeon mengetahui jika dirinya tak pernah benar-benar menjadi anak angkat Wu Yifan, Daddynya. FanMyeon - KrisHo
1. Chapter 1

**.**

' **VAGUE'**

 **Kim Junmyeon | Wu Yifan | Lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's | Absurd | No Feel | Yaoi**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Panti asuhan terasa lebih ramai pagi itu, bukan .. bukan karena ada kegaduhan seperti berkelahi atau sebagainya, namun Mama –sebutan bagi Ibu Panti mereka– mengatakan ada seorang tamu datang dan mereka diminta untuk menyiapkan macam-macam hidangan dan sebagian laiinya diminta untuk merapikan dan membereskan panti.

Kemudian mereka –penghuni panti– diminta untuk membersihkan diri, memilih baju paling bagus lalu menunggu dengan tenang di dalam kamar tidur mereka masing-masing sampai Mama memerintahkan mereka untuk keluar.

Seluruh penghuni panti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, seperti biasa mereka akan berdiri berjejer di ruang depan bertemu oleh seorang _tamu_ lalu kemudian jika beruntung salah satu dari mereka akan pergi, menuai kehidupan yang lebih baik kata Mama.

Namun entah kehidupan yang lebih baik itu wujudnya seperti apa, karena setiap yang pergi tentu tak akan pernah kembali untuk sekedar bercerita apa benar mereka telah mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik atau justru sebaliknya.

Sayangnya, hari itu bukanlah hari seperti biasanya. Ketika Mama masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, Mama tak menyuruh mereka keluar dengan tertib lalu meminta berjejer rapi dan bersikap manis seperti biasa. Namun Mama dengan tersedu-sedu memanggil nama seseorang.

"Anakku Kim Junmyeon, lekas bereskan barangmu dan ikut Mama keluar"

.

Kim Junmyeon berusia 9 tahun kala itu, Junmyeon adalah satu-satunya anak panti yang telah berada di panti asuhan itu sejak dirinya di lahirkan alasan mengapa Mama menangis tersedu kala itu, menariknya ke sudut panti dan memeluknya dengan deraian air mata.

Mama bilang Junmyeon harus menjadi anak yang baik, tidak boleh nakal, harus mendengarkan seluruh perkataan orangtuanya kelak dan tidak boleh melawan, harus menjadi anak yang rajin, bersekolah yang pandai dan menjadi seseorang yang hebat di masa depan, dan ya .. Junmyeon telah berjanji.

Lalu ketika pelukan Mama terlepas, ketukan sepatu itu mengalihkan pandangannya, seorang Laki-laki dewasa berpakaian sangat rapi dengan jas melilit tubuh tingginya membuat Junmyeon mendongak. Laki-laki dewasa itu tersenyum begitu hangat, berjongkok di hadapan Junmyeon kemudian menyodorkan sebuah mainan robot-robotan yang telah Junmyeon idamkan sejak lama lalu bekata "Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku ?" dan Junmyeon mengangguk satu kali.

Dan Kim Junmyeon tak pernah tahu, bahwa anggukan kepalanya kala itu akan merubah seluruh sel-sel sendi kehidupannya.

.

 _"Aku Wu Yifan, kau bisa memanggilku Daddy"_

 _"Eung .. Aku K-Kim Junmyeon Dad-Daddy"_

.

* * *

 **Comeback ^^**

 **Daripada dibilang 'Daddy Kink' atau 'Sugar Daddy' Joon lebih suka kalo ini dianggep sejenis 'Daddy Long Legs' sih ya .. Konsepnya mungkin akan mirip dengan Daddy Kink atau Sugar Daddy, tapi Joon bakal nulis ini dengan alur yang sedikit lebih** _ **baik-baik**_ **:D**

 **Lanjut ? Tergantung review ya~**

 **Oh iya, soal** **Ma Chérie, sebenernya Joon uda nulis beberapa Chapter buat itu dan siap dipublish, tapi** _ **flashdisk**_ **-nya hilaanggg T.T Entah jatuh dimana, kececer dimana, semoga gak jatuh di kampus dan ditemuin Mahasiswa/i lain terus dibuka isinya FF yaoi :3 Pikiran ini bener-bener bikin mood down buat ngetik ulang T.T Doakan segera ketemu ya~**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **'VAGUE'**

 **Kim Junmyeon | Wu Yifan | Lead+**

 **Warning : Typo's | Absurd | No Feel | Yaoi**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **BunnyJoon's Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki dewasa menghampirinya bersama mainan robot-robotan yang telah lama Junmyeon idamkan, dengan senyuman hangat Ia mengatakan "Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku ?". Wu Yifan, nama yang Junmyeon kenali sebagai Daddynya.

Impiannya terwujud, doanya setiap malam akhirnya terjawab _"Tuhan, Aku ingin memiliki orang tua"._ Namun seiring waktu, Junmyeon mengetahui jika dirinya tak pernah benar-benar menjadi anak angkat Wu Yifan, Daddynya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junmyeon pikir sore itu akan ada seorang _Mama_ yang telah siap menyambut kedatangannya. Dia pikir, jika dirinya telah memiliki Daddy, tentu Ia memiliki seorang _Mama_ , perasaan bahagia membuncah menyengat sekujur tubuhnya namun ketika pintu kokoh ganda berwarna putih itu terbuka lebar Kim Junmyeon hanya mendapati satu hal di sana, sepi .. senyap ..

Kemudian ketika Daddy –Wu Yifan– meneriakkan sebuah nama, terdengar langkah tergopoh-gopoh dari arah samping, muncul sosok wanita paruh baya bersama seorang laki-laki sedikit lebih tua yang disusul langkah kecil-kecil anak laki-laki yang Junmyeon tebak jika mereka tak terpaut usia yang jauh.

"Ini Kim Junmyeon, dia _anak-Ku_ " tak ada jawaban, ketiganya terpekur terpaku.

Junmyeon mendongak, menatap sanksi ke arah Daddynya, _apa mereka tak menyukai kehadirannya ?_

"Junmyeon-ah, mulai besok semua yang mengurus segala keperluanmu adalah Paman dan Bibi Yook, mengerti ?" bocah itu mengangguk dua kali lalu seolah tanpa peduli apapun, Yifan menghela pundak Junmyeon, mentatihnya pergi meninggalkan ketiganya tanpa penjelasan apapun lagi. Junmyeon di sana, memutar kepalanya ragu menatap wanita paruh baya itu yang tiba-tiba terisak menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

Junmyeon tak merasa mendengar apapun setelah langkahnya kandas di samping tempat tidur besar terletak di dalam kamar yang begitu luas. Ini kamarnya ? Junmyeon menyapu pandangannya kesetiap sudut kamar, pintu kaca besar dengan balkon di luar sana berhias gorden hitam pekat, kontras dengan sofa putih bersih yang menghadap televisi besar, dua buah lemari kokoh berdampingan, satu meja rias dan di ujung sana adalah kamar mandi, pikirnya ini seluas kebun jagung Paman Kang di desa atau mungkin lebih luas, luas namun entah mengapa terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Ini kamarmu, maksudnya kamar kita, mulai hari ini, kau akan tidur bersama Daddy dan di kamar ini _kita_ bebas melakukan apapun".

"Semua bajumu ada di lemari ini" Yifan menunjuk lemari yang bersandar di sudut

"Sisanya ada di _walking closet_ " _walking closet_ ? apa itu pikir Junmyeon

"Alat mandimu semua berwarna biru muda, dan milik Daddy berwarna biru tua"

"Semua perlengkapanmu telah disiapkan dan diletakkan di ruang belajarmu, Besok akan ada seseorang yang akan memberitahumu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"

Sejujurnya Junmyeon ragu, haruskah Ia bertanya tentang _Mama_ nya atau tidak karena sungguh Ia begitu ingin tahu mengingat sedari tadi sosok itu tak kunjung terlihat. Tapi Ia pikir, pertanyaan itu akan Ia utarakan nanti jika nanti dirinya telah memiliki sedikit keberanian.

Junmyeon menggeleng dua kali, membuat Yifan mengembangkan senyumannya. Benar kata Ibu Panti, jika anak laki-laki ini adalah sosok bocah yang begitu pendiam dan cukup penurut untuk anak seusianya, tak sulit mendidiknya dengan aturan-aturan baru pikir Yifan "Nah .. Sekarang lekas buka bajumu, Daddy akan membantumu membersihkan tubuh sebelum kita tidur"

 **.**

* * *

 **VAGUE**

* * *

 **.**

Matahari telah duduk di singgasananya yang paling tinggi adalah waktu dimana Junmyeon menggeliat malas di atas tempat tidurnya. Semuanya terasa berbeda, tempat tidurnya begitu lembut, suhu di ruangan ini memang cukup dingin namun ada selimut yang tak kalah lembut begitu hangat memeluknya membuat Junmyeon tidur sangat nyenyak, sangat berbeda dengan kasur keras dan selimut tipisnya di panti.

Setelah membuka matanya, pemandangan pertama yang bocah kecil itu temui adalah sosok perempuan dewasa yang Junmyeon yakini bukan orang yang sama dengan Bibi yang kemarin malam Ia temui.

Wanita itu berdiri begitu tegap namun terlihat elegan, pakaiannya simple namun terlihat formal, dengan rambut digelung tinggi dan make up tipis, wajahnya terlihat Korea namun terlihat bukan, dia campuran, gurat di wajahnya entah mengapa begitu tegas dan keras _"Apakah dia Mama ?"_ pikir Junmyeon.

"Selamat siang Tuan Muda, perkenalkan saya Dania. Mulai hari ini, saya adalah pengasuh Tuan Muda"

Junmyeon tercenung _"Tuan Muda ?_ _Pengasuh_ _? Jadi dia bukan Mama ?"_

Junmyeon masih tak berani berkata-kata, dia pikir Paman atau Bibi Yook yang akan membimbingnya mengingat Daddy-nya berkata semalam jika kedua paruh baya itu yang akan memenuhi kebutuhannya.

Namun sedikit banyak Junmyeon lega, mengingat pertemuan dirinya dengan Paman dan Bibi Yook semalam terasa begitu mengharu biru bagi orang dewasa itu dan Junmyeon pikir tangis Bibi Yook sama sekali bukan ucapan selamat datang yang baik. Junmyeon beranggapan, mereka tak menyukai kehadirannya di rumah ini.

"Lekas bangun dan bersihkan diri anda Tuan Muda, setelah makan siang kita akan memulai pelajaran anda"

Junmyeon tak sempat bersuara, ketika dua orang wanita yang entah dari mana masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu tanpa bicara memapahnya turun dari ranjang, sementara satu yang lain sibuk memilah-milah bajunya kemudian dirinya di bawa ke kamar mandi. Dimandikan dan didandani.

Siang itu, Junmyeon diberi satu pack kertas surat berwarna cokelat dengan gambar pohon rindang hijau di sisi bawahnya, selaras dengan sang amplop. Dania bilang, semua yang Junmyeon lakukan setiap harinya harus dia tulis di sana lalu harus pula diserahkan kembali pada Dania selambat-lambatnya pukul 8 malam.

 **.**

* * *

 **VAGUE**

* * *

 **.**

Setelah mendapatkan mandi dan makan siang, Junmyeon berkeliling rumah bersama Dania.

Seusai perkenalan tadi, dirinya tahu jika Paman dan Bibi Yook adalah sepasang suami isteri yang mengurus apa-apa kebutuhan yang diperlukan di rumah ini, termasuk membersihkan rumah serta mengurus makan dan minum. Dan bocah laki-laki itu adalah anak mereka satu-satunya, namanya Yook Seung Jae.

Tak banyak penghuni di rumah ini, Paman dan Bibi Yook yang mengurus rumah serta anak laki-laki mereka, lalu Dania sendiri yang mengurus Junmyeon dan kedua asisten Dania yang tak pernah unjuk suara. Selain itu, Junmyeon tak menemukan siapapun siang ini, termasuk Daddynya dan Mamanya.

Bangunan Rumah ini tidak begitu besar namun memiliki tanah yang benar-benar luas, pagar kokoh menjulang tinggi menyelimuti penuh sudut tanah, Bangunannya terdiri dari ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, satu kamar tamu di lantai satu, ruang makan, ada dapur bersih dan dapur kotor yang tak Junmyeon mengerti apa perbedaannya, taman belakang luas dengan kolam renang sedang, ada rumah kaca yang dapat di datangi dengan berjalan sedikit lebih jauh, lalu di lantai 2 ada kamar tidurnya, ruang belajarnya dan ruang kerja Daddy yang terhubung oleh sebuah pintu.

Seharian ini, Junmyeon diajak mengenal seluk beluk setiap sudut bahkan detail kecil dari rumah ini. Rumah Paman dan Bibi Yook ada di sudut lain rumah ini, Junmyeon di ajak ke sana sebentar namun setelahnya Dania mengingatkan dengan tegas bahwa tempat itu bukanlah tempat yang dapat Junmyeon datangi. Sisanya, semua ruang di rumah ini adalah _miliknya_ , begitu kata Dania.

.

Sebulan telah berlalu, bersyukur atas keberadaan Dania yang benar-benar membimbing Junmyeon hingga semua terasa tak begitu sulit untuknya beradaptasi. Menghapal seluk beluk serta peraturan rumah ini, cukup sulit untuk anak seusianya yang terbiasa bebas.

Dia bebas bermain apa saja, di rumah besar ini banyak sekali mainan-mainan keren menurutnya, Dania juga mengizinkannya bermain di kolam renang tentu dalam pengawasan dua asistennya, Junmyeon bahkan diperbolehkan mengatur sendiri tanaman-tanaman dalam rumah kaca. Semuanya benar-benar bebas Ia lakukan, kecuali berbicara atau bertemu dengan Paman dan Bibi Yook, begitupula dengan Seung Jae anak mereka.

Semua masakan di sini sangat enak, Junmyeon tak perlu lagi membagi telur mata sapinya dengan adik yang lain seperti di panti bahkan terkadang Ia memakan dua. Ada berbagai macam jenis kue kering, juga buah-buahan yang dapat Junmyeon nikmati kapanpun.

Namun selama satu bulan penuh pula, Junmyeon tak pernah menemukan Daddynya.

"Dania, kemana Daddy pergi ?" awalnya Junmyeon memanggil Dania dengan sebutan 'Bibi Dania' namun wanita dewasa itu berujar dengan tegas unutk hanya memanggil namanya dan Junmyeon menurut meskipun dia sedikit ragu karena bagaimanapun Dania jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Mengapa anda mencari Tuan Besar ? Apa ada sesuatu yang Tuan Muda butuhkan ?" Dania bertanya serius, dan lagi wanita dewasa ini selalu berbicara formal kepada Junmyeon –bocah laki-laki berusia 9 tahun.

"Tidak, aku tidak memerlukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang sekolahku, Kapan aku bisa bersekolah ?"

Dengan lugas Dania menjelaskan kepada Junmyeon jika Daddy-nya pergi ke luar negeri untuk melakukan pekerjaan dan akan pergi cukup lama, setelah Daddy pulang seluruh hal yang menyangkut pendidikan Junmyeon akan dilakukan oleh Pria itu sendiri.

Junmyeon mengangguk mengerti, berarti yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah _menunggu_ Daddynya kembali "Lalu Dania, dimana Ibu-ku ?" Junmyeon bertanya polos, namun dalam sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu yang besar, Dania termenung lama mencoba mencari-cari kalimat yang pas.

"Di rumah ini hanya ada Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda" Junmyeon memutuskan tak bertanya apapun lagi setelahnya. Sejujurnya Ia tak begitu menyukai pembawaan Dania yang begitu kaku dan formal, namun Junmyeon tak begitu suka mendebat atau membantah segala sesuatunya.

Toh yang perlu dirinya lakukan hanyalah _menunggu_ , menunggu kepulangan Pria pemilik senyuman hangat itu, Daddy-nya. Yah .. Junmyeon sangat bersemangat untuk kata perintah itu, _Menunggu!_

.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, bagaimanapun Junmyeon adalah anak yang cepat belajar. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana itu terjadi, Junmyeon seolah telah berbaur dengan semua formalitas dan kekakuan di sana.

Semua sikap dan adab kesopanan, baik bagaimana cara makan, mengunyah, berbicara, meminta, menyapa, tidur, bangun tidur, cara duduk, cara berjalan bahkan cara bernafas dan berkedip semua telah Dania ajarkan padanya.

Dia semakin pendiam, selalu menuruti seluruh pembelajaran, perintah dan aturan Dania tanpa bantahan sedikitpun dan semua ketenangan di sana seolah telah menjadi nafas baginya. Junmyeon seolah bukan dirinya, Kim Junmyeon seolah bukan anak pungut dari panti asuhan di desa terpencil, Ia lebih terlihat seperti Tuan Muda, yang terlahir dari keluarga terhormat dan dibesarkan dengan cara yang _mahal_.

Dania dan kedua asistennya merawatnya dengan sangat baik, meski terkadang Junmyeon merasa jenuh dengan kehidupannya yang baru. Bagaimanapun dirinya hanyalah bocah laki-laki berusia 9 tahun, Ia memang memiliki mainan yang begitu banyak tetapi Ia tak memliki teman bermain, Dania tak mengizikannya berada di dekat orang lain selain dirinya dan kedua asistennya yang masih tak pernah bersuara. Tidak dengan Paman dan Bibi Yook, tidakpula dengan Seung Jae.

.

Waktu tak pernah mangkir dari tugasnya, Ia memutar Bumi agar seluruh penghuninya terus merasakan teriknya siang dan sejuknya malam. Namun sayangnya waktu sama sekali tak memberi Junmyeon jaminan jika semua kehidupan barunya akan menemui matahari.

Telah satu tahun terlewati, sebentar lagi dirinya akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh tahun. Telah satu tahun terlewati namun Pria itu, Pria yang menjemputnya di Panti Asuhan setahun lalu tak pernah menampakkan wujudnya.

Awalnya Junmyeon kecewa namun ketika kue ulang tahun bertuliskan namanya tersaji mewah di atas meja makan dengan sepuluh buah lilin menyala, Junmyeon menemukan sekotak hadiah berbungkus kertas licin berwarna emas. Isinya sepasang sepatu tali berwarna merah muda _sanagt_ _kebesaran_ untuknya dengan sebuah kartu ucapan _"Selamat Ulang Tahun Anakku" –Daddy_

Junmyeon senang bukan main, malam itu Ia tidur bersama sepasang sepatu merah mudanya tak peduli bahkan jika sepatu itu belum bisa dipakai oleh kakinya, tak peduli jika itu berwarna merah muda, yang Ia tahu itu adalah hadiah dari Daddynya.

.

Dirinya sering bertanya kepada Dania, kenapa Daddy-nya tak kunjung pulang namun wanita itu akan terus menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama persis _"Tuan Besar_ _sedang_ _bekerja di luar negeri"_ atau buruknya wanita itu menolak menjawab apapun.

Ada 365 surat yang telah Junmyeon tulis dalam setahun, dirinya rasa bahkan mungkin Ia seringkali menulis surat dengan isi yang sama, namun tak ada satupun suratnya menuai balasan. Junmyeon jengah.

Malam itu, Junmyeon mengancam pada Dania, jika Dania tak menjawab dengan jujur maka dirinya akan berhenti menulis.

"Untuk apa aku menulis surat-surat itu ? Apakah hanya untuk kau simpan Dania ? atau kau kirimkan kepada orang lain ? Tapi mengapa tak pernah ada balasan ? Apa kau menyembunyikan balasan suratku ?"

Junmyeon hanya kesal, dia seolah tersesat entah dimana, di tempat orang asing, Dania adalah orang asing, kedua asistennya hanyalah orang asing, Paman dan Bibi Yook adalah orang asing. Dia telah lama mengelukan kehadiran Daddynya, Pria dengan senyuman hangat yang menjemputnya di panti, Junmyeon merindukannya.

"Semua surat itu telah saya kirimkan kepada Tuan Besar, Tuan Muda. Rutin setiap satu minggu sekali"

"Lalu mengapa Daddy tak pernah membalasnya ?" lagi-lagi, Dania memang lebih suka mengacuhkan segala keingintahuan Junmyeon.

.

Dania bilang, surat itu Ia kirimkan kepada Daddynya. Lalu Junmyeon mengubah isi surat yang biasa Ia tulis dengan begitu sederhana menjadi lebih hidup seolah-olah Ia tengah berbicara dengan Daddy-nya melalui tulisan. Ngomong-ngomong soal sekolah, Junmyeon belum mendapatkannya.

Hanya ada guru wanita atau pria yang hilir mudik datang setiap Senin sampai Jumat, mencekokinya dengan pelajaran-pelajaran, Dania bilang Junmyeon tak perlu belajar ke sekolah. Ia bisa belajar di rumah saja. Ketika Junmyeon bertanya mengapa, Dania tak pernah memiliki mulut untuk menjawabnya.

Awalnya Junmyeon menerima, namun kebosanan dalam waktunya mengundang amarah, lalu Ia tuliskan kekesalan itu pada Daddynya, Daddy yang tak pernah Ia temui dua tahun belakangan ini.

 _ **Daddy, aku membenci belajar di dalam rumah. Aku ingin bersekola**_ _ **h.**_

Lama, nyaris dua bulan Junmyeon menunggu dengan taat balasan suratnya, setiap hari berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke meja makan berharap menemukan sesuatu persis seperti saat ulang tahunnya kemarin tapi tak ada satu lembar suratpun di sana, berbulan-bulan dengan pengharapan yang semakin lama semakin menipis. Setelah kehampaan harapan itu, Junmyeon bertekat untuk tak akan meminta apapun lagi.

 **.**

* * *

 **VAGUE**

* * *

 **.**

Tiga tahun telah terlewati, ulang tahun kesepuluh Junmyeon mendapatkan sepasang sepatu merah muda, lalu ulang tahun kesebelas Junmyeon mendapatkan tas ransel berwarna sama. Sejujurnya Junmyeon tak menyuka warna lembut itu, Junmyeon lebih suka sesuatu berwarna gelap, dia laki-laki tapi bagaimanapun itu adalah pemberian dari Daddnya.

Telah tiga tahun, tak ada satupun surat Junmyeon terbalas, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas tahunpun Daddy-nya tak lagi menyisipkan kartu ucapan pada kotak hadiahnya. Namun di ulangtahunnya yang keduabelas, Junmyeon terperangah, dia menghabiskan 7 malam untuk tidur memeluk hadiahnya. Seragam sekolah menegah pertama.

Artinya, dia akan pergi bersekolah.

.

Senyum Junmyeon tak pernah pudar, hari ini hari pertamanya bersekolah. Junmyeon mengenakan sepatu hadiah ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh –yang telah muat di kakinya– dan ransel hadiah ulang tahunnya yang keduabelas. Awalnya Ia sanksi, namun sekali lagi Ia menepis kegusaran itu dengan pikiran Daddy pasti akan senang jika Ia memakainya.

"Kau laki-laki, kenapa memakai sepatu dan tas berwarna pink" gelak tawa mencemooh Junmyeon dapat pagi itu, senyum kebanggan hari pertamanya bersekolah lenyap dan setelahnya hari-hari sekolah Junmyeon Ia habiskan dengan sendirian duduk di sudut kelas dari awal kedatangannya ke sekolah hingga pulang sekolah.

3 tahun Junmyeon berada di sekolah menengah pertama, dan Ia tak sama sekali memiliki teman, namun seolah kesendirian adalah hal yang biasa baginya, bagi Junmyeon satu-satunya seseorang yang dapat Ia jadikan tempat bicara adalah surat untuk Daddy-nya. Ia hanya butuh pergi ke sekolah menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai siswa, dan pulang bersama segudang tumpahan hati untuk dituliskan dalam surat pada Daddy.

 _ **Dad, aku selalu mendapat peringkat satu di sekolah. Dan aku telah menerima banyak hadiah dari Daddy atas semua itu. Kali ini, aku berjanji akan lulus dengan peringkat satu pula, tapi jangan kirimi aku sebuah hadiah, aku**_ _ **hanya**_ _ **ingin Daddy datang saat hari kelulusanku. Berjanjilah ..**_

Dan di hari kelulusan itu, dengan setengah terisak Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan sekolahnya setelah hanya mendapati Dania datang bersama sebucket bunga, tanpa Daddy-nya.

Junmyeon tak pulang malam itu, malam dimana seharusnya seorang anak merayakan pesta kelulusan bersama seluruh keluarganya Junmyeon habiskan meringkuk di halte tak jauh dari rumahnya bersama derai air mata kekecewaan.

Ia berpikir, untuk apa Ia harus pulang ? Rumah itu tak memiliki alasan mengapa Junmyeon harus pulang dan harus berada di sana. Rumah itu hanya penjara, tempat memuakkan yang mencekokinya dengan peraturan-peraturan menyebalkan. Junmyeon bersabar, karena Ia pikir yang harus Ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu Daddy-nya, dan dalam fase menunggunya Junmyeon berusaha menjadi seorang anak yang baik.

Tapi apa yang Ia dapat ? Enam tahun menunggu, apa yang dia dapat ? Hanya kesepian. Dia tak butuh sepatu atau tas baru, tak pula dengan robot-robotan atau mainan mahal lainnya, apalagi kemewahan dalam kesendirian, jika Ia tak boleh memiliki teman, jika Ia tak boleh dekat dengan orang asing, tak bisakah Ia hanya mendapatkan Daddy-nya kembali ?

Perasaan kalut menderanya, sempat Junmyeon berpikir untuk kembali ke panti dan melupakan apapun tentang kehidupan barunya, tentang mimpi untuk memiliki orang tua. Ia punya uang, uang saku yang diberikan tak pernah Ia gunakan. Ia bisa mencari dimana alamat pantinya melalui internet, itu bukan hal sulit pikirnya.

Belum sempat Junmyeon berpikir matang dan mengambil keputusan tentang itu, sosok Dania menghampirinya, sosok yang tak bisa Junmyeon benci namun tak bisa pula Junmyeon sukai. Wanita itu datang, membungkus tubuh ringkih Junmyeon yang nyaris mati membeku dengan coat coklat tebal yang pertama kali Junmyeon lihat, lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak bersampul licin berwarna emas –kotak dari Daddy.

 _ **Sebentar lagi musim dingin, pakai pakaian yang lebih tebal dan jangan terserang Flu. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, sayang .. Anak Daddy adalah yang terbaik. Tumbuhlah lebih besar, tumbuhlah lebih baik**_.

Junmyeon tak bisa tak tersenyum kala itu, namun kalimat selanjutnya mencetak kerutan besar di dahi Junmyeon.

 _ **Saat kau meledak dalam kungkungan dan tak menemukan jalan untuk keluar, maka Daddy akan pulang.**_

 **.**

* * *

 **VAGUE**

* * *

 **.**

Sejak itu, Junmyeon selalu menjalani kehidupannya dengan penuh suka cita. Daddy bilang Ia adalah yang terbaik untuk itu Junmyeon terus melakukan yang terbaik. Daddy memintanya untuk tumbuh lebih besar, Junmyeon pikir itu adalah tinggi dan kekuatan otot untuk itu Junmyeon berolahraga dengan teratur. Daddy memintanya tumbuh lebih baik untuk itu Junmyeon mulai merubah pribadi dingin dan tak pedulinya menjadi lebih hidup dan penuh kasih sayang.

Dari bagaimana Ia pergi ke sekolah dengan wajah cerah dan penuh semangat tak peduli Ia akan menemukan teman atau tidak. Ia tak kesal pada Dania yang suka mengatur-aturnya lagi, Junmyeon mulai belajar untuk berterima kasih pada wanita itu karena bagaimanapun beliau-lah yang telah mengasuhnya bertahun-tahun dengan sangat baik.

Junmyeon terus dan selalu melakukan semua yang terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya. Dengan begitu Daddy akan pulang.

Seringkali Junmyeon menerka-nerka, apakah Daddynya akan pulang jika dia juara satu ? Namun tentu tidak karena Junmyeon selalu berada diperingkat itu sejak sekolah menengah pertama, atau lulus dengan nilai paling baik lagi ? Tentu juga tidak karena dia telah mendapatkan nilai terbaik saat kelulusan sekolah menengah pertama. Apakah ketika dia masuk universitas bagus ? Mungkin saja bukan ? Junmyeon tersenyum cerah membayangkan itu.

.

" _Ini kamarmu, maksudnya kamar kita_ _, m_ _ulai hari ini, kau akan tidur bersama Daddy_ _dan di kamar ini kita_ _bebas melakukan apapun_ _"._

" _Semua bajumu ada di lemari ini" Yifan menunjuk lemari yang bersandar di sudut_

" _Sisanya ada di walking closet"_

" _Alat mandimu semua berwarna biru muda, dan milik Daddy berwarna biru tua"_

" _Semua perlengkapanmu telah disiapkan dan diletakkan di ruang belajarmu, Besok akan ada seseorang yang akan memberitahumu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ?"_

 _Sejujurnya Junmyeon ragu, haruskah Ia bertanya tentang Mama nya atau tidak karena sungguh Ia begitu ingin tahu mengingat sedari tadi sosok itu tak kunjung terlihat. Tapi Ia pikir, pertanyaan itu akan Ia utarakan nanti jika nanti dirinya telah memiliki sedikit keberanian._

 _Junmyeon menggeleng dua kali, membuat Yifan mengembangkan senyumannya."Nah .. Sekarang lekas buka bajumu, Daddy akan membantumu membersihkan tubuh sebelum kita tidur"_

 _Junmyeon menurut, bocah itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ketika Yifan coba membantu membuka kaos yang dikenakannya. Lalu membiarkan Pria dewasa itu membuka kancing celananya, membawa celana itu turun melewati paha dan betisnya lalu jatuh menutupi telapak kakinya._

 _Junmyeon tak bergeming, ketika Yifan menurunkan celana dalam biru miliknya, memamerkan tubuh polosnya di depan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya beberapa jam lalu._

 _Yifan menarik jemarinya, pikirnya Ia akan di ajak ke kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan badan dan bergegas istirahat karena dirinya memang begitu lelah. Namun Yifan justru membawanya naik ke atas tempat tidur, memtitah dengan lembut agar Junmyeon berbaring lalu membuka kedua kaki bocah itu lebar-lebar._

" _D-daddy .." Junmyeon kecil malu, Ia mencoba merapatkan kembali kedua kakinya namun Yifan menahan_

" _Tidak apa sayang, Daddy akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan"_

 _Jemari besar Yifan berjalan kecil-kecil, menelusuri telapak kaki Junmyeon lalu perlahan dengan penuh keintiman naik dan naik melewati betis lalu ke paha dalam bocah itu dan berhenti di gundukan kecil di antara selangkangannya membuat tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang hebat._

" _D-daddy, aku ingin p-pipis" bisik Junmyeon nyaris menangis_

" _Benarkah ? Kalau begitu biarkan Daddy membantumu"_

 _Yifan menggenggam penis mungil yang masih tertidur itu lalu mengusapnya pelan, memberi friksi-friksi nikmat yang tak Junmyeon ketahui apa namanya. Lalu menggerakkan tangannya maju dan mundur secara perlahan, membawa seluruh tubuh Junmyeon bergetar hebat._

 _Semakin lama gerakan tangan itu semakin cepat, memompa seluruh darah dan nyawa Junmyeon menuju pusatnya, seolah seluruh kekuatan Junmyeon terserap habis oleh kegiatan mereka._

" _Dad-Daddy ,,"_

" _A-aku .. a-aku ingin pip-pipis" Junmyeon tak berpikir pipis di tangan Ayahnya adalah hal yang sopan, namun kesopanan tak bisa menghentikan ledakan gairah yang nyaris berada di puncaknya_

" _Daddy .."_

" _Daddd .."_

" _Daadddyyyy .."_

" _Daaadddd .."_

"DADDDYYYYY .." seperti sesuatu yang hebat meledak keluar dari tubuhnya, Junmyeon tersentak bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas terengah nyaris putus, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya lalu ketika kesadaran mulai mengambil alih, Junmyeon terperangah atas apa yang terjadi.

Remaja berusia 16 tahun itu menyibak selimutnya dan mendapati sesuatu yang gila baru saja terjadi " _Gila! Apakah aku sudah gila ?"_ remaja itu membatin dalam hatinya dengan raut pasi bukan main _"Ini mimpi basahku yang pertama dan aku bermimpi disentuh oleh Ayahku sendiri ?"_ Junmyeon mengumpat penuh hinaan pada dirinya sendiri, seberapa tak bermoralnya kah dirinya ?

Junmyeon yakin dirinya tak pernah menikmati sesuatu yang berbau seks dsb. Ia selalu menguapkan hormon remaja dalam dirinya dengan hal-hal positif seperti belajar dan berolahraga. Tentu saja, wajar remaja 16 tahun mendapati mimpi basah, tetapi semua menjadi tak wajar jika mimpi erotis ini adalah mimpi bersama Ayahnya, meskipun hanya seorang Ayah angkat dan Demi Tuhan! Mereka adalah sesama laki-laki. Junmyeon pikir dirinya memang telah gila!

Pusing tajam mendadak mendera kepalanya, Junmyeon pikir Ia perlu berada di bawah guyuran shower dingin untuk mendinginkan sekujur tubuhnya yang membara. Membara karena mimpi itu, dan membara karena amarah, namun ketika Ia hendak turun dari ranjang betapa terkejutnya Ia mendapati Dania berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan wajah pongah.

"D-dania, sejak kapan kau disitu ?" suara Junmyeon tanpa sadar meninggi, apakah Dania mendengarnya menyebut nama Daddy ? Dania melihat semuanya ? Tentu tidak bukan ? Ah, Junmyeon akan benar-benar gila jika iya.

"Saya hendak membangunkan Tuan Muda, mohon segera bersihkan diri anda, sarapan telah siap dan pagi ini anda memiliki jadwal kursus bahasa inggris" Dania pamit undur diri, Junmyeon tak bisa menilai dia melihatnya atau tidak, setidaknya berharap wanita itu akan terus menutup mulut sekalipun dia mengetahuinya.

Junmyeon beranjak, berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi dengan sekujur tubuh bermandi keringat, tentu dengan celana piyama berbau anyir campuran antara sperma dan air seninya. Hari itu, Junmyeon melewatkan sarapannya, melewatkan kursus bahasa inggrisnya dan mengatakan pada Dania jika dia sedang tidak enak badan juga tak ingin diganggu sampai batas waktu yang tak ditentukan.

Setidaknya Junmyeon butuh sendiri, sampai Ia berhasil menguasai gejolak dalam dirinya.

 **.**

* * *

 **VAGUE**

* * *

 **.**

"Junmyeon-ahh .. Junmyeon" Junmyeon merasa ada suara berat namun terdengar lembut tengah memanggilnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya membuat remaja itu menggeliat, mungkin hanya mimpi "Junmyeon-ah, anakku .." tapi suara itu, Junmyeon membuka matanya besar-besar dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang telah sangat teramat dirindukannya selama 7 tahun belakangan ini tengah tersenyum begitu hangat padanya, Junmyeon masih mengingat dengan jelas senyum itu.

"Dad ? Daddy ?" bisik Junmyeon dengan suara seraknya

"Daddy pulang sayang" dan rentangan tangan Yifan seolah magnet yang membuat tubuh Junmyeon segera bangkit dan berhambur masuk ke dalam pelukannya

"DADDY!" pekik Junmyeon nyaring

"Iya .. iya .. Ini Daddy sayang" kelembutan itu masih sama, nada suaranya pun masih sama, sama seperti 7 tahun yang lalu dan Junmyeon bahagia bukan main mendapati Daddy-nya telah kembali, ya .. Daddy-nya telah pulang.

"Kau merindukan Daddy ?" Junmyeon mengangguk dari di belakang tubuh Yifan, pelukannya begitu erat seolah tak ingin lepas namun Yifan tak punya tenaga cukup untuk terus membawa Junmyeon dipelukannya, dia lelah setelah perjalanan panjang Ia belum sama sekali beristirahat.

"Apakah sangat rindu ?" Yifan menarik tubuh Junmyeon, mencoba menatap anak laki-lakinya yang telah remaja itu "Sangat!" Jawab Junmyeon antusias, "Apa Daddy tak merindukanku ? Daddy pergi terlalu lama" sebal Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tentu saja Daddy merindukan anak Daddy" dan sebelum sempat Junmyeon berkata lagi, tiba-tiba Pria dewasa itu mengecup bibir Junmyeon, melumatnya dengan lembut membuat Junmyeon terkesiap dan ketika tautan itu terputus Junmyeon merasa dirinya hampa.

"Kalau begitu, bisa siapkan air mandi untuk Daddy ? Daddy ingin membersihkan tubuh lalu beristirahat sebentar, setelah itu kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama, apakah oke ?"

"OKE!" Junmyeon bergegas turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, mengerjakan perintah Daddy-nya dengan perasaan tak menentu.

 _Tidak, itu hanya ciuman biasa, hanya ciuman Ayah dan Anak._

 _Dan perasaan itu, hanya perasaan rinduku yang terlalu besar untuk Daddy, hanya itu tidak lebih._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tuan Junmyeon telah mendapatkan mimpi basahnya untuk pertama kali Tuan"_

" _Benarkah ? Ahh .. akhirnya" Yifan terkekeh diujung sana_

" _Tuan Muda memanggil Tuan dalam mimpinya ?"_

" _WOW! Kejutan! Baiklah, aku akan mengambil penerbangan pulang hari ini juga. Hanya beberapa jam lagi Dania, tolong jaga dia untukku"_

" _Baik Tuan Besar"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'**_ _ **Sugar Daddy**_ _ **'**_ **istilah untuk laki-laki tua yang punya pasangan wanita muda, dan tak segan untuk melimpahi pasangannya dengan materi, sebagai imbalan atas waktu dan hubungan yang diberikan.**

' _ **Daddy Kink'**_ **bisa dimaknai sama kayak Sugar Daddy tapi di sini Daddy bertindak lebih dominan di segala hal, atau Daddy Kink ini bisa aja pasangan itu sama usianya tapi bermain peran 'Daddy-Child' dalam setiap melakukan hubungan.**

 **Nah lain lagi sama** _ **'Daddy Long Legs'**_ **jadi Daddy Long Legs ini seseorang yang membiayai sekolah beserta kehidupan orang lain dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi. Daddy Long Legs itu pengertiannya sih bagus, orang beramal tanpa pamrih.**

 **Tapi ... dalam FF ini semua tiga kategori ini Joon aduk-aduk kayak gado-gado jadi satu. Jadi si Yifan ini angkat Junmyeon dari kehidupan sulitnya di panti asuhan, terus ya ngebiayain hidup Junmyeon, ngasih kehidupan yang layak, nyekolahin Junmyeon sampe tinggi dengan pikiran dan tujuan yang baik tapi juga minta imbalan dengan waktu, pelayanan dan hubungan yang Junmyeon pikir awalnya beneran 'Ayah-Anak'.**

 **Udah, itu aja penjelasannya. Daddy-daddy-annya Chapt depan ya :V**

 **Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain, atau masih bingung sama chapt ini boleh tulis dikolom review, ntar dibales~**

 **Ma Chérie** **masih HIATUS** **:3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

uciha aya : semoga masih menarik

daebaektaeluv : sayangnya belum ketemu. Umurnya Junmyeon 9 tahun – Yifan 24 tahun. 15 tahun doank :D

Asmaul : udah~

krishobtches : Yeah, Daddy Kris :*

chenma : udah dimaksutin di atas ya~ masih belum ketemu dirinya dimana~

ohhsitik : done.

dragonqua : Kkkk~ aku juga suka *sama-sama yadong* #krihoteam

khce : Kkkk~ aku juga suka. udah dilanjut.

riri myeon : udah-udah, udah dilanjut

Sky Scrapper's : ratingnya uda disertain ya 'M'.

Yazzaka3399 : uda dilanjut.

babyjunma : semoga uda gak penasaran.

Kim Candy : sudah dijelaskan ya ^^

dinidini67 : udah dilanjut~

Boleh review as guest, tapi kalo bisa ketikin namanya, jadi balesnya enak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
